theworldofblueteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Krolag gro Dushnik
'''Warboss Krolag gro Dushnik '''was a large, powerful, and very successful Ork Warboss. He dwelled upon the island of Mereth in Velous, and he was the boss of the "War Squigz" klan there. He was a massive and burly Ork, missing his right eye, lost in a battle against a Bear Chieftain. He wore heavy scrap metal armor. He had an Iron Jaw, and two bulky gauntlets which could shift at his command. He started off as a simple Ork warrior, fighting in the Wasteland Wars, the Mythic Dawn War, the Black Diamond War , the War of Deceit, and beyond. He became a Warboss after the Mythic Dawn war, and ever since, he proved to be a very dangerous creature. In recent history, Krolag came back into the scene during the Great Devastation, where he reluctantly agreed to help ork warlock Gul'dan in opening a Dark Portal to allow the dreaded Burning Legion onto Earth. Sometime after the portal was opened, Krolag decided to betray Gul'dan, and seize control of the Orks once again. During the attack though, Krolag was snared by Gul'dan, and the warlock devoured his essence and soul, killing the Warboss, and cutting short the coup. Almost immediately afterwards, he was replaced by the far more brutal and strong Blackhand the Destroyer. History Krolag started off as a Boy who was sent off to fight for the WAAAGH! He proved to be very efficient, as he killed several large Ork challengers in his right of passage. For many years he fought alongside at-the-time 'Ard Boyz Ghazghkull and Grimskull, and he fought under the command of Nob Gorgutz (soon to be known as 'Ead 'Unter when he became a Warboss/Warlord). Efforts spearheaded by Gorgutz helped the WAAAGH! claim several territories, including a large siege on Argopotamia, where they claimed several counties and cities on that continent. After several campaigns, Krolag earned the rank of Nob. He served Warlord Gorgutz during the Wasteland Wars, and, following Gorgutz's death, he served the next in line Warboss Grimskull. At this point, Krolag was a Nob chief of the "War Squigz" klan, and he was among the few Orks standing as candidates for the title of successor Warlord. He fought for Grimskull's WAAAGH! during the Mythic Dawn War, and lived to witness Grimskull's untimely death at the hands of the Wonderbolts with his own eyes. After this point, Krolag and several other high-ranking Ork nobz claimed ownership of the rank of Warlord. As they contended for the title in the orkish traditions - that being beating each other bloody and into submission - much to his dismay, Krolag too was beaten down by the larger and stronger Ghazghkull Thraka, who then claimed the title of Warlord. Krolag, however, remained in charge of the "War Squigz" klan. He and his klan went off on their own tangent to fight their own battles. Under his command, the Squigz faced many great victories. Krolag led a successful campaign against the Bears of Oberheim, where his War Squigz crushed the bear defenses and claimed the continent as ork territory. During the war, Krolag faced off against an equally large Bear High-Chieftain, and the two colossal beasts fought each other. The battle proved to be brutal. One of Krolag's eyes was gouged out, and he received several large scars. However, Krolag ultimately killed the High-Chieftain, ripping its stomach open in front of the Chieftain's doomed comrades. Afterwards, he tore off the Bear's head and skewered it on his Pointy Stikk, which is a bosspole mounted on his back. Doing this is a sign of ultimate victory for Krolag. On his pointy stikk, there are stabbed all of his enemies's heads, including a Sergal commander, a high ranking bear, an unknown duke of Velous, a High Elven general, and even the heads of a few orks that challenged him. Krolag led a very successful invasion of Mereth, the homeland of the High Elves. In this invasion, he yet again crushed all opposition put up by the Elves, and claimed Mereth as property of Orsinium and the Orks. During the Black Diamond war, the generals of the Black Diamond allowed Krolag to keep the continent as long as He kept nosy pests (like Blue Team) out from their business. Krolag obliged, and much to his glee, he discovered Blue Team's presence on Mereth. Krolag was well familiar with Blue Team; he knew them as the "gitz" who challenged the orks many times before. Nothing brought more joy to him than the thought of ripping them apart, limb from limb. He met blue team and Corvo Atano at the doorstep of the desecrated Temple of Anurel in Mereth, and he surprised them with a huge army of his War Squigz. After a brief conversation, Krolag grew tired of talking to Blue Team and ordered his boyz to kill them. Blue Team, however, fought their way out successfully, and eventually faced off with the Warboss himself. For the entire battle, Krolag had the upper hand. He would continuosuly bash Lucario and Snake with his electro-whip and big shoota, and even Corvo's slow-time power was not enough to stop the mighty Warboss. After being reinforced by a group of Minelayers and more War Squigz, Blue team was forced to retreat from Mereth. Krolag and his klan chased Blue Team the entire way, killing everything they found, including High Elves. Blue team was eventually rescued on the beach by Corvo's flagship, the Thermopylae. Krolag and his boyz soon reached the shore too, and fired at the flagship as it sailed away from the island. One of the ship's heavy guns even turned and fired at Krolag, and it wounded him in his shoulder. He swore to Blue team, "Dis aint over, ya hear me, ya gitz? I'ze gonna find ya again, an' I'ze gonna rip ya to pieces, Blue Team!" He and his boyz then turned away and returned farther inland. That was the last time Blue Team saw of the Warboss in a long time. War Gear Warboss Krolag is equipped with a torso heavy armor set, made up primarily of scrap metal from UNSC and COG ships, and tanks, which he spray-painted and bolstered with spikes and trophies. The fact that his armor is made up of these things implies that he and his orks fought with UNSC and COG before. His armor can withstand immense punishment, as he was able to take a flak shell to the body, and come out of it with only minor injuries. He himself is immensely strong, as he was able to kill a Bear High-Chieftain in power armor, while Krolag was wearing no sorts of strength enhancers of any kind. Krolag forced his Weirdboyz under his command to forge him weapons upon his hands. These came in the form of gauntlets. His gauntlets, or, as he calls them, "Da Fists of Gork an' Mork", can transform into many useful weapons and tools. His gauntlets are also capable of retracting over his hands, in order to expose his hands. In this way, he can also use his own hands if he wishes to. His gauntlets can transform into any of the following weapons: *A large chainsaw *An electro-whip *A heavy bolter gun *A Power Klaw Krolag is also known to use a large and heavy hammer in one hand, approximately 8 feet long, and also bolstered with spikes to enhance its deadliness.